


Little Bird

by microwavebubbles



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Choking, Come Eating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Pure Porn, READ THE TAGS BEFORE YOU READ THE FIC, Rough Oral Sex, Spit Kink, guys this is absolute sin, i took this prompt and ran with it, it was for this fic, spit in mouths, spitting, unadulterated FILTH, when i said i need jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwavebubbles/pseuds/microwavebubbles
Summary: Based of a Tumblr prompt.Hate!Sex. That's it. That's the whole thing.Please note specific warnings for; spitting, choking, hair-pulling, face fucking, rough sex, public sex, degradation, angry sex
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144901
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Little Bird

The silence in the car was deafening. Emily could hear the thump of her heartbeat beneath her ribs as he pulled out of the prison.

“Are we going to discuss what happened back there?” She asked, her tone clipped, betraying the rage building beneath her skin.

“No.” Aaron replied, his tone equally icy.

“Fine. I’ll talk”. You put my life in danger – “

“Bullshit. You weren’t in any danger.” He cut her off, his knuckles going white on the steering wheel.

“Excuse me? Trapped in a room with Chester Hardwick, threatening to kill us both? We were in danger Hotch.”

“He never would have touched you.”

“Oh, really? Because you brought me along because I’m exactly the type he _liked_ to hurt, remember?” She spat, folding her arms across her body.

Emily could still taste the metallic adrenaline on her teeth. It was stuck in the back of her throat like a blockage, the thrill of fear not abated despite the prison disappearing in the background. She swallowed hard, remembering the ease with which the anger poured out of him. The primal enjoyment of Hotch, spoiling for a fight, relishing the opportunity to take his anger out on something.

It had started out as normal as it was possible to be. Frank questions about his crimes, showing him photos of the people he had murdered brutally, gauging his responses. Emily could have almost found it boring, if not for the way Hardwick's eyes slid over to her every time he spoke.

It was quick, the change in him. When Aaron realised; they were brought there, lambs to the slaughter as some part of desperate, cowardly act of violence. He stood so quickly, moved to put his body between Emily and Chester, subtly presenting himself as the threat to be dealt with. She had sat stunned as he removed his jacket, slid his tie from around his throat, taunting the behemoth of a man. And then security had arrived, fast and panting breath as they responded to the button Emily had the foresight to press.

“You goaded him” She said, her voice a hiss.

“We’re done talking about this” He replied, dismissively waving his hand.

“We’re not done, we’re stuck in this car, and your stupid male bullshit almost got me killed!”

“Shut. Your. Mouth” His tone was lower now, the growl in his throat as he clenched his fist on the steering wheel.

“Or what?” Emily sneered.

Emily watched his jaw twitch and clench as he swallowed hard, the veins in his throat pulsing. She could feel the anger coming off him, heat waves of fury radiating towards her as she twisted her body in the seat. He had put his jacket back on as they left the prison, throwing his briefcase and tie in the backseat, their weapons secured in the trunk.

She felt the rage curl inside her, flames flickering under her skin, making her bristle. He didn’t even have the decency to apologise for almost getting them killed.

Her eyes were locked on his jaw, watching the twitch of muscles make his cheek jump as he swallowed his own anger. Emily felt like a raw nerve, her body vibrating with the combination of anger and fear that made her stomach flip, her skin erupt in goosebumps. Somehow, watching him sit there in his own anger, controlled and presenting calm made it worse, she needed him to show it, feel what she was feeling, show her the anger like a mirror reflection.

Instead, she let the silence simmer, a rolling boil of tension that filled the car with thick and heavy air. They were on a deserted road, the air outside warm in the afternoon, rolling tones of orange as they drove alone on the highway.

“Fuck you” She hissed finally, wanting now to provoke him, reckless rage filling her lungs and choking off her reason.

“Insubordinate. I said shut your mouth.” He replied, and she could hear the irritation in his voice. It wasn’t enough, she needed him to be as angry as she was, to leech some of the fury from her body to his.

“Or what? You’ll shut it for me… _sir_?” She replied. Her body was tense, coiled in the passenger seat like a snake. She wanted to slap him, hit him, release and vent the frustration she felt in any way she could.

She didn’t notice him turning the car, this street just as deserted as the rest, the tires crunching on road that turned to gravel underneath. When he stopped the car, he had barely engaged the handbrake before he got out, leaving the driver’s door open as he took long strides away from the vehicle. Emily followed him, the warmth of the air in the afternoon only adding to the vibrations she felt under her skin.

“Don’t walk away from me, arrogant prick!” She called, allowing her voice to rise as she shouted at his back.

He stilled, the breeze kicking dust around his feet as he turned to look at her. She could see in his posture, rigid and controlled how hard he was trying to keep his temper at bay, the festering rage under his skin giving his skin a slight flush. She watched as he took deep breaths, shoulders rising and falling as he glared at her.

“Just because you don’t have the option to go home and fuck your wife anymore, doesn’t mean you get to take it out on the rest of us” Emily said.

Immediately she knew she had crossed a line, the way his body reacted like a rubber band snapping. In five steps he was on her, his fist curling into her shirt as he pushed them both backwards, coming to rest on the hood of the car.

“I told you to shut your fucking mouth, you fucking _brat_ ” He hissed, and there was something about his gaze, his body pressed against her as he crowded her against the car, caging her in that made Emily snap.

She spat in his face.

Time slowed like syrup around her. Her senses went into overdrive as she saw his fist slam on the hood of the car next to her body. He was pressed against her, still holding a fist in her shirt as she listened to his breathing, ragged and deep as he searched her face, spit glistening on his cheek. He was pressed so hard against her body that she could feel it, straining against his trousers, he was hard, jutting to press against her hip.

Reason and logic abandoned, Emily leaned forward, and licked his neck. The sound he made was obscene; ripped from low in his throat like a growl as she felt a sharp tug on her shirt, heard the fabric rip as it tightened around her skin. Hotch bent forward and sank his teeth into her neck.

He licked the bruise he sucked into her skin, feeling her pulse beat beneath his lips, jumpy and erratic. Hotch felt no need for finesse, palming her ribs as he slid his hand down her body, exposed from her ripped clothing, sliding his fingers beneath the waist of her pants. Some part of his brain made him stop, forced his hands to still as he met her eyes.

“Yes?” he asked, stilling as he felt the top of her underwear.

“Yes” She breathed, her voice high and weak.

Hotch was surprised to find her hot and soaked as he slid his fingers through her underwear. Searching and learning as quickly as he could he found her clit and pushed hard against it, feeling her twist into him, crying out in surprise. Her hand found his hair as she braced herself on the car, knees buckling slightly.

His hands were _huge_. The absurd thought pushed its way through the hazy fog of Emily’s brain as he twisted and pulled at her clit, massaging her with calloused fingers, dipping occasionally to her entrance, tracing the wetness he found there. She could hear the yelps coming from her mouth each time his teeth sank into her shoulder, felt her grip on his hair tighten.

He was not gentle, there was no finesse in his touch as he scraped against her, rough and desperate as she felt his breath next to her ear, the ragged scratch of his breathing as she felt the sparks of orgasm flare in her stomach.

“Shit – _Ff-fuck_ , Hotch, I’m going to…” She managed to gasp.

“Going to what?” He asked, his voice still a dangerous growl “Going to come all over my hand like a filthy little _slut_?” He sank two thick fingers deep inside her, curled against her inner walls and she was lost. She felt it like a literal explosion, her vision blurring as she yanked his hair hard enough to hurt.

She heard the click of her belt, was absently aware of him shoving her pants and underwear down, of stepping out of them, bare flesh resting against the hood of the car. But she was transfixed by his hands, one butterflied against her ribcage, the other gathering the slick between her thighs, holding it up to the afternoon light.

“Suck” He said, holding his hand in front of her face. She obliged, the gasp on his throat as she tasted herself on his fingers, sucked them hungrily into her mouth, watched his eyes glaze as she flicked her tongue against the tip of them.

“ _Filthy_ ” Hotch’s voice was hoarse and warm as he felt Emily’s hands on his belt, unceremonious and frenzied as he was, both hands searching beneath his clothes as she wrapped her hand around him.

He was twitching in her palm, she felt like she was holding a live wire, the veins of his cock pulsing beneath her fingers as she dragged her hand around him, squeezing hard enough to make his hips jerk. She sank to her knees in front of him, ignoring the protest of her skin on gravel, more interested in drawing his pants down, the way his hand slipped from her lips, traced her cheek, settled in her hair.

She took off the torn remains of her shirt, unsnapped her bra and let it fall, the air cool against her aching skin. Emily trailed a finger across his hipbone, watching as his cock twitched in the open air, the beaded pearl of precum catching the afternoon sun.

He tasted salty, masculine as she put her lips on him, sucked the head between her lips. She felt his hips stutter, heard the grunt fall from his lips as his hand tightened in her hair.

“You like this don’t you? You like me on my knees in the fucking dirt for you?” She said, wrapping her hand around him, the skin blazing hot beneath her fingers. “ _sir_?”

He jerked her head to face him, tugged her hair so she was forced to meet his eyes, so dark they were almost black.

“Choke on it.” And he shoved his hips in her face.

Air became a secondary consideration, her lips pulled over her teeth as she relaxed her throat enough for him to take her mouth. His grip in her hair was like a vice, angling her head into him as she swallowed as much as she could. The sound was obscene in the silence, gagging mixed with his groans, the slick of spit falling from her mouth, coating her chin and dripping to her chest as he used her, abused her throat with pleasure.

Emily felt a wicked heat building between her legs, spread open as she allowed him to take what he wanted from her. Sliding her hands to pinch her nipple, any kind of release her only goal she moaned against him, the vibrations causing her tongue to massage him.

When he pulled back off her she could see the threads of spit connecting her bottom lip to him as he yanked her hair back, forcing her to meet his eyes again. He trailed his hand from her hair, dragging it lightly across her lower lip, swollen and bruised. He looked as though he wanted to kiss her, his gaze was soft and adoring as he gripped her chin, hard enough to bruise, his thumb and forefinger tilting her head upwards with a stiff tug.

Instead he leaned down and spat in her mouth.

“Swallow” he said, his voice ragged and dark.

Emily felt the mad laugh, the smile that split her face as she obeyed, the pulse hammering between her legs as he grabbed her arms, lifting her to her feet, her knees weakly protesting from the hardness of the ground. She yelped when he shifted her to sit on the hood of the car, the hot metal a surprise under her bare skin. She held her breath when she felt him, teasing gently against her entrance, the heat of him as he tapped his cock lightly against her clit. She squeezed her eyes shut, the flames licking from her core radiating outwards, her fingers tingling.

“No. _Watch_ ” Hotch said, giving her hair a sharp tug, and again she obeyed, opening her eyes and looking down as he slowly split her open. His skin was like fire as he pushed his hips to hers, a pleasurable burn at the way she stretched to accommodate him.

“Good girl" he gasped when he was fully sheathed inside her, his voice warm and rich.

“Wreck me" she replied, feeling the way his hands curled around her thigh, spread wide across her ribcage.

And he did. Each thrust seemed to punch more air from her lungs as he leaned into her, dropping his head to her shoulder. She bit down on his neck, dragging her lips and sucking the skin black as she heard him mumble something unintelligible into her throat, her skin shuddering.

Tears blurred her vision as he sawed into her, a hand clamped around her thigh to hold her still, her nerves on fire.

She felt his fingers brush her neck, settle in the hollow of her throat and he pulled back enough to meet her eyes, searching for an answer. She nodded.

She was coming the minute his hand closed around her throat, tight enough to make breathing difficult but not impossible. He scattered her like atoms across a galaxy, her body going rigid as her hips locked down hard against him.

His voice brought her back to reality, her arms limp against him as he continued a brutal pace. She watched beads of sweat fall from his forehead, slip across her chest as the fell, his eyes unfocused.

“good girl, f-fucking taking me so _well_ , so good, so fucking _wet_ “

His hips stuttered against her, his pace finally interrupted, and Emily could feel the pulse of him inside her, each thrust deep and hard as he came inside her with a hiss.

She expected him to collapse. The violent frenzy over, experience had taught her to relax. She felt him withdraw from her, a strange emptiness settling somewhere in her stomach.

“what are you - _oh_ … fuck” she cried as he sank to his own knees and a warm heat enveloped her clit. She felt his fingers brushing against her, firm and gentle as he gathered the cum leaking from her, alternating between licking them and her, her swollen and abused clit pulsing in his mouth.

“Jesus Christ, I can’t.. I _can’t_ "

“Yes you can” he soothed, his voice soft as he lapped at her, held her legs apart. “I want to see"

He slipped a single finger inside her, gentle and curling against a spot that made her stomach flip, returned his lips to suck against her, soft and exquisite.

Emily was sure she was going to pass out, her eyes rolling back into her head as he dragged it out of her. She heard the low moan he let out as he pulled another orgasm from her, slow and aching against his mouth, tasting every inch of her.

The sun was setting now, the sky streaked with purples as he stood. Emily felt the chill of the breeze and wrapped her arms around herself, trembling.

She felt warmth encase her shoulders and she opened her eyes. He had draped his suit jacket over her, pulled it firmly around her shoulders. He kissed her forehead

“don’t move" he whispered.

“As if I could” she replied, a laugh escaping her lips. She heard the crunch of his feet on gravel moving away from her. Absently, she turned her head and caught sight of herself in the reflection of the dashboard.

She gasped. Her eyes were brimmed red, lips swollen and she could see the black angry marks of teeth on her neck and breasts. Looking down she saw her nails had dirt under them, her body covered in a thin sheen of dust, tracks of sweat and spit through it.

Her knees were scraped raw and bleeding, the red shining against her skin. She felt the hood thump lightly as he placed something next to her.

“Drink" he said, holding a bottle to her lips. The water was warm from the car but it was heaven, sliding down her raw throat as she sighed.

She watched him, somehow amazed as how composed he looked, rummaging through the first aid kit he had brought with him. His touch was impossibly soft as he cleaned her knees, swiping the blood and dirt from her skin with alcohol wipes.

He took the water bottle from her, wet a small towel and began to wipe her face, short and gentle strokes as he focused on the patch of skin he was cleansing, seeming determined not to look at her. He wiped her chest and arms, her thighs, and between her legs. Emily caught sight of the bruising she had left on his neck, angry raised twins to her own.

He had brought a shirt, one of his own undershirts from somewhere in the back of the car and she raised her arms to allow him to slip it over her head. He brushed the hair back off her forehead and picked up the damp towel, wiping down her arms, rounding her knuckles

“I’m sorry” he said finally, wiping her palms down.

“about that? Don’t be. That was… impressive” Emily said.

He laughed, gave a short nod and cradled her hand in his.

“No. About …. Chester. You were right, it was arrogance… and dangerous and I’m sorry.”

“Its okay" Emily said, hearing the sincerity in his voice.

“it’s not. My judgements… not good right now. And I put you in danger and I’m sorry"

“Look. I know you’re going through some stuff right now, but I’m a big girl. I think I’ve just proven I can take anything…”

“Smartass" he mumbled.

“But, Aaron, you can’t bottle this shit up. I care about you, I don’t want you to get hurt because you do something reckless, because you’re angry.” She said, reaching to grab his chin. “I don’t want to lose you"

He kissed her. Somehow, this felt more intimate, more all-consuming than anything they had done thus far. His hands were light touches on her cheek, her ribs as he pulled her closer, he seemed to breathe her in.

Emily melted into his arms, feeling her heartbeat slow to match his, lazy thumping against her chest as she licked into his mouth, ran her hands through his hair.

When she broke the kiss she was breathless, air stolen from her lungs to fill a place deep and warm in her chest. She smiled.

“that said, if you ever find yourself getting angry and need to… work out your issues again, I’m around," she said, raising her eyebrows.

He laughed, running his hands to cage her ribs, pull her closer on the hood of the car.

“Slut" he said, smiling against her mouth.

“Kinky fuck" she replied, wrapping her legs around his waist, tugging him lightly into her as the sun sank fully below the horizon.


End file.
